Who are you?
by snkopp
Summary: It's a normal night for the guild, until Lucy goes missing with a clue. Three long years pass, with even a single clue to here whereabouts, until one day she is spotted by Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in Magnolia, the streets were empty and the only signs of life were coming from the cities favorite guild, Fairy Tail. The guild was dying down for the evening. Outside of a waitress and the cook, there was a small group chatting around the table. Levy and Lucy were talking about books, Cana was drinking her barrel of liquor and talking with Gray and Happy, Juvia was hiding behind a pole glaring at Cana, and Natsu was passed out, snoring.

Slowly people started to leave, until it was only Lucy, Happy and Natsu. Lucy and Happy were talking about how they never wanted to eat flying fish again, when Lucy realized how late it is was.

"Well, I've got to get going Happy. I'll see you for tomorrow's mission." Lucy said getting up and leaving.

"Bye Lucy." Happy Replied.

Right as Lucy walked out of the guild she had the urge the fall asleep and then she noticed the hand on her shoulder. There was a man dressed in his PJ's and had a pillow in his other hand, and two his left was a young girl with dark green hair, wearing a deep blue dress.

Lucy didn't have the chance to yell out, because the urge to sleep overcame her and she fell to the ground causing her keys to slip out of her pouch. The young girl grabbed onto both Lucy's and the man's arm and with a small flash, they vanished.

Loke tried to go through the celestial door, but was to slow in getting to the human world to save Lucy. She vanished as he appeared and without her keys, Loke couldn't locate his beloved contractor. He picked up the keys from the ground, and angrily let out a mighty roar.

After letting out his rage, Loke turned around and ran into the guild to wake up Natsu. Groggy and surprised to see the spirit in the guild, Natsu went to ask Loke how he's been, excited to see his old friend, but was quickly interrupted.

"Lucy was taken!" Loke shouted.

Three Years Later

Natsu hadn't changed that much, except for he was much more powerful and he was barely ever at the guild, because he was always on missions. When he was at the guild, it was to pick a mission and go.

Natsu had also become an S Class wizard opening up more missions to him. He was always on missions away from town so he could look for both Igneel and Lucy.

Happy started to stay at the guild to help out by giving messages to the mages out on missions, and Gray and Ezra were always out taking missions also, to help out those who needed help, but they also believed that Lucy was out there somewhere and if they kept going all over the place, they would find her, or clues to where she was.

One of the newest missions on the mission board was only a day's walk away from Magnolia, that Natsu took. It was closer than what he was use to. The only reason why he took this mission was because of Master Marcarovs request it, and there wasn't any interesting jobs to take.

The mission was a simple task to Natsu. It was to take out a local Mafia that had started to bully the shops a few months ago in Onibus. The goal was to take the leader alive, with as many of his cohorts as possible, and let the local police arrest them.

When Natsu had finally made it to the city, the locals had pointed him in the right direction to where the thugs had run their operations from.

Without discretion, and without a plan, Natsu kicked down the door and was greeted by twenty or so men who were not happy about the intrusion. There was only few mages, and none of them were very tough. All the men tried to stop him, but Natsu was to strong. They were all passed out on the floor within a few minutes. The fire mage hadn't even used his magical power yet.

Finally he made his way to the man who was in control of all these thugs, a Lizard man named Adleburt was counting his money that he forced from the local business, as fees for working in his territory. The man looked similar to a lizard, his teeth were sharp and pointed and he even had a blue lizard tail.

"Well if it isn't Natsu." Adleburt said not even looking up.

"I've come to close you down." Natsu said as he started to attack.

Adleburt still wasn't even paying attention to Natsu, except to block his moves with his tail. Adleburt had a special kind of magic that allows his tail to block physical attacks, but unfortunately for him, it doesn't block magical ones. Fire engrossed Natsu's hands as he started to attack with his magical power. The Lizard man was knocked out with the rest of his crew.

Natsu had tied them all up, threw them in a wagon and dragged them off to the local police station. After getting a slip of paper from the officer, Natsu started to make his way down the shop owners who put in for the mission, to tell them he had completed the mission, but on his way to the shop, he saw a familiar pony tail in the crowd.

The blond hair was all pulled up, but it was much longer than Lucy's ever had hers. He couldn't help but to follow her. As he followed her, he grabbed the Celestial keys that were tied to his neck. Examining her from the back, Natsu could tell that the lady he was following was more conservative on that she was wearing, than Lucy would be.

He thought for a second that it couldn't be her, but Natsu's instincts though, told him to follow her. Then he got a good whiff of the air. The aroma in the air smelled just like Lucy, but with a fragrant rose perfume along with it.

He was ready to run over to her, but just as he was about to run over, the woman suddenly called out to man in the crowd, "Takeo!"

A man that looked to be around 25 responded by waving to the blond girl. Takeo made his way to the blond girl by the river that Natsu had been following. He walked towards her until he was a few feet away from her, when she leapt into his arms. He twirled her around for a few seconds, and that's when Natsu was able to get a glance at the girl he had followed. It was indeed Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The dark haired man, that was now holding onto Lucy's waist was tall and lanky, and a good foot taller than Lucy. Even though there heights didn't match, they looked very good together and very happy. They had an aura around them that made Natsu not want to interrupt.

"Lucia darling, I'm back. Thank you for waiting for me," Said Takeo as he brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen from the loose ponytail at the nap of Lucy's neck.

"How was the job? You didn't get hurt did you?" Lucy questioned the man with concern in her eyes.

"No, but I am tired. Why don't you walk me home, and we can talk about how wedding preparations are going." Takeo said this as he grabbed Lucy's hands and pulled her in the direction Natsu was in.

Natsu's heart sank a bit after hearing about the wedding plans, but he couldn't take his eyes away from Lucy. Something wasn't right. Natsu could feel it in his bones. He was sure that it wasn't the fact that Lucy was going by Lucia, but something else. As the couple walked past, Natsu's eyes met Lucy's and she didn't even seem to recognize him, or she just ignored the pink haired wizard. Either way, his heart sank even further.

A mix of anger, sorrow, and disappointment made its way through Natsu, but he still watched, and followed the two as they walked down the busy market streets. Listening to every word, Natsu found that the two were to get married in one month, but when he listened to Lucy, she sounded excited about the marriage, but also a bit unsure.

Takeo also noticed the uneasiness from Lucy, and his expression hardened for a second then went back to what seemed to be his normal smiling face. "I know I made you wait, but everything will turn out for the best."

"Yeah, it's just the pre-wedding getters. Everyone get's it before the big date. July first will be here pretty fast."

After a few minutes they reached their destination, and walked up a set for stairs to an apartment. The two said a quick good buy, and Takeo grabbed Lucy's waist and bent down to give her a kiss goodbye. Natsu couldn't watch, and turned his eyes to look down. While looking away, he missed a small scared expression on Lucy's face, but she quickly adjusted it back to a shy smiling face.

Takeo also didn't notice because his eyes were closed as he kissed his fiancé. When they were done, he went into his apartment and closed the door behind him and Lucy left quickly, making her way back into town.

Natsu kept stalking her from a distance, and watched as she bought food and window shopped at the street vendors on the main street of the town. Lucy seemed a bit more like her old self when she was away from Takeo, but she was still very different from the Lucy he remembered.

It wasn't until he saw Lucy holding a necklace with a key dangling from the bottom of it, when Natsu got the courage to walk over to her.

"That's a nice necklace." He told her from behind.

Surprised, Lucy jumped and gave a small squeak, then turned to face the pink haired wizard. His dark eyes looked intensely at her, but she wasn't uncomfortable with it. Instead she said with a small smile, "Yeah, for some reason I like keys. Ever since I can remember I've collected them. There is something about the key being able to open any door you just have to find the right one."

"Well, you are celestial wizard, I understand why you like keys." Natsu said.

"I'm not a wizard, just a regular person. Though it would be fun to travel the world, having adventures and to part of a guild might be like having a family," Lucy said, and she put her hand out to shake her hand. "By the way, my name is Lucia Ingeel."

Natsu was taken back, not only by Lucy greeting him like it's the first they have ever met, but also because her name changed. He didn't know what to do, so he grabbed her hand and introduced himself as he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Natsu."

"I've never seen you in this town. Are you just visiting, or did you just move here?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm here on a job."

"A job, are you a wizard?" That's when she noticed the keys around Natsu's neck. "Oh silly me, so you're a celestial wizard. I see you like keys also."

"No, I'm not a celestial wizard, I'm a fire wizard. These belong to someone special to me. She's been missing for a little over three years."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to butt in," She said empathically.

"No, it's okay. I think I've found her actually. That's what I'm doing in this town. You wouldn't mind showing me around the town would you? That would be a great help on finding her, and if you do, I will buy that necklace for you as payment."

"I'll show you around, but that necklace is way too expensive Natsu. I'll show you around. It's nice to have another key enthusiast in town, plus it would be sweet if you could find the person your looking for."

"Well if you insist."

Lucy walked home first, which wasn't far away. She lived in an apartment over the clock repair shop she worked at. After dropping off her food, the two walked around town for a few hours. Lucy showed Natsu all of the sites, and rambled off about the history of the town, and Natsu listened carefully to each word. It was finally getting dark when Lucy had left for the evening. Since she wasn't able to show Natsu all of the sites, they had agreed to meet up the next day to see the rest.

Natsu was too excited to sleep. Instead, he walked around to think for a bit about what had happened. He had found Lucy, and he was excited about that, but she didn't seem to remember him. He would need to bring this to Master Makarov, but he would wait until tomorrow to go back to the guild.

On his way back to the hotel he was staying at, Natsu noticed that the street vendor he was at earlier was still open. The necklace Lucy had admired was still on the table where she had placed it.

"Hey, how much for the necklace," Natsu asked the Vendor.

"I'll cut you a deal Mister, since you got rid of Adleburt and his thugs. 20,000 jewels, and free reading." The female vendor said.

Natsu looked at the 30,000 jewel price tag, and he wasn't going to object to saving any money at all.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Natsu replied to the vendor, and pulled out his money pouch to pay the woman. When that transaction was done, she bent over the table, and pulled a piece of hair out of Natsu's head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that," Natsu exclaimed.

"I need it for reading your future. Now be quite, so I can do this spell." The vendor said.

She grabbed a box from underneath the table and when she opened it up, Natsu saw an old looking crystal ball. It was old magic that she was using. She dropped the hair on the crystal ball, but it didn't land on the crystal ball. It sunk into it until it was in the middle. After a few seconds, the strand of hair disappeared with a flash. Natsu looked at the vendor, but her eyes seemed to be foggy with a black mist in them.

After a few minutes, the vendor finally blinked, and her eyes returned to normal. She still stared at the crystal ball, not taking her eyes away or speaking one word until it was placed back in the box and underneath the table.

Turning to face Natsu, she said, "These past three years have been tough on you. You have found what was missing, but if you can't find the right key to open the door to her memory, you will not be able to get what was missing back."

"What do you mean by key! Where is it," Natsu said reaching across the table grabbing the vendor's robes, and pulling her across the counter threateningly.

"I don't know any more than what I've told you. The spirits have shown all that they will. I will warn you, do not tell her of her past. You must find the key to unlock it."

Natsu loosened his grip. He knew the vendor had been telling the truth. Fortune telling was a tricky art that never gives the full future. It gives a small amount of information and lets people try to interpret it for themselves.

Natsu made his way back to his hotel room. After everything he was exhausted, and wanted to get some sleep. Opening the door to his room, he saw a blue cat with white fluffy wings on lying down on his bed with a stuffed fish in its arms, whispering about how Charlie was going to love this fish. Happy stopped by for a visit it seemed.

Instead of going to the bed to sleep, Natsu let his dear friend take claim to the bed, and he grabbed a pillow and fell asleep on the floor. It was the first time he seemed to get a decent night's rest in three years. He didn't have nightmares of Lucy dying, disappearing into the night, or of her being tortured. He had a dreamless night as he was sprawled out on the floor with his pillow. Natsu even drooled a bit in his sleep.

**That is the end of the story for today. Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far! I want to hear your opinions on it, and if you like it or not so please review!**

**I will try to publish a new chapter every week on Monday. If I don't, I do apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not receive any profit from this story, and ****all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a bit late writing this chapter, but I did post it on Monday like I said I would! I found myself working on some evil servers this week. I don't know why they didn't like me though. All I was trying to do was to fix them. Perseverance prevailed, and I did fix the server. Hopefully I never have to touch it again!**

**I think you might like where the story is going. If you see any spelling errors in my writing, you can comment about it if you want. I'm a lazy and don't proof read what I'm writing, even though I know I should, but I find myself with less and less free time, as more people have more and more computer problems to fix. **

Chapter Three

BAM! Natsu was awoken by a blue haired cat pouncing with tears in his eyes, and snot coming down from his nose. The feline had attached himself to Natsu's face and had awake him from his pleasant slumber. Happy, a very affectionate Exceed had missed his old partner and the last time Natsu was in town, he didn't even stop to say hello. So when Master Makarov asked Happy to check on the fire dragon slayer, he was nothing but excited to go.

Ever since Lucy was taken, the guild has had strict check in and checkout policies. Marajane was no longer working at the bar. Now she worked as a more of a secretary. When people wanted to accept quests, they had to go through her, or the Master. They will be issued a return date, that they need to be back by. If anyone is going to be late, they have to communicate through a device that one of the newer members has made. Maugris was an enchanter, and it was rumored that he was related to Merlin, one of the most famous mages in all of history.

He had enchanted a talking device in different jewelery that had the Fairy Tale insignia on it. Happy wore a braclet, and Natsu wore a ring. All they had to do was hold it in their hand and say 1-800-Fairy Tail.

Last night, Natsu had realized that he forgot to check in, and he felt a little guilty about that, and accepted the revenge of the face hugging cat as a wakeup call. With a toothy grin, Natsu patted the crying cat and let him calm down. Natsu wasn't even surprised to hear the cat mumble about how he was hungry for fish.

Happy finally calmed down and made his way off of his best friends face. He wiped his face off on the blanket that was strewn about on the bed.

"Happy! I have good news for you," Natsu said excitedly. He continued on to explain about the mission and how he spotted Lucy, . He even explained how Lucy seems to have lost all of her memories. The only thing he left out was the last name she was going by now. He didn't want Happy poking fun of him for this. The whole guild would be in a frenzy making fun of him and Lucy forever.

"Does she remember me?" Happy asked sadly.

"I don't think so. I'm going to meet her up today. But before I do, I have an important mission that only you can do."

"A mission only I can do. Can I be a ninja!" Happy said instantly changing his sorrowful expression, to his stoic ninja face.

Natsu played along, and did a ninja stance, "Only you can do this mission young grasshopper."

"Aye."

While handing a small box that contained the small necklace with a key in it over to Happy, he explained, "I need you to bring this to Maugris. I need this to have a tracking enchantment placed on it, so we can track her, and I'm going to need it back by noon. Do you think you can do that Happy."

"Aye! I am a ninja after all," Happy said as he pushed the small box into his small Exceed size messenger bag.

Happy was gone for three hours, and made it one hour early. He was so excited that Lucy had been found, that he flew faster than he could remember doing before. Because Natsu got in contact with Maugris while Happy was flying back to the guild, Maugris was able to have the enchantment completed, and it only took a few minutes to complete the spell when he had the necklace.

Happy had used most of his magic, and was now back asleep in the middle of the bed, curled up in a little ball. Natsu reminded himself to buy or catch a giant fish for his feline friend on his way back as he left the small room, and locked up. It would only take five or so minutes to get to the agreed meeting spot, but Natsu was too eager to wait while Happy was asleep.

When he reached the park, he found Lucy sitting under a tree reading a small book in her hands. She didn't notice as Natsu walked up beside her, or when he sat down right beside her. Lucy seemed to be shackled to the invisible chains of the book. Natsu never understood why people liked to read books, when they can go out and have adventures of their own, but he was relieved to see she still like books.

Natsu was lost in thought while looking at her, he didn't notice her finish her book and put it away. He kept thinking about what might have happened to Lucy and why she has changed so much. His train of thoughts were interrupted by Lucy looking into his eyes, giving a small cough to get his attention.

Natsu stumbled backwards in surprise, which made Lucy give out a small giggle. "Don't worry, I day dream all the time." She said stifling her laughter.

"Sorry." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head and give his toothy grin.

"No it's okay. I got absorbed into my book. It's about a Stellar mage that goes on an adventure. It's a really good read. So shall we finish checking out the sites? There is only a few left."

Natsu's belly growled in response. It was now that he realized that he didn't eat anything for breakfast. Food was sounding terrific for him, and he was pretty sure he could eat a pile of it.

Another giggle passed through Lucy's lips, and she said, "Well, it is lunch time. I guess we can grab some food. Do you pizza?"

"Who doesn't like pizza! If you have a good pizza joint here, it'll be my treat."

"We have a great pizza place here. It's a few blocks away, but it's the best pizza I've ever had."

"Well then, what's keeping us here. Lets go to this amazing pizza shop." Natsu said getting up, and holding a hand out to help Lucy up.

She gave a small grimace as Natsu pushed his hand towards him. She didn't except his offer to help her up. Instead she pushed herself off the ground, and with a small smile walked in the direction of the pizza joint. Natsu disregarded her reaction because she had always been weird to him, and reacted differently than most people.

After they sat down, and ordered three pizza's, Natsu started to ask her questions. He started by asking her about the town, then about herself.

"How long have you been in this town," Natsu said scratching his nose.

"About two years. I was traveling on the road for a year before we settled here," replied Lucy.

"We?"

"I was traveling with Takeo, Jessica and her son James, when we came across this small town. I had to live here. I don't know why, but it seemed very familiar to me."

Lucy opened the door to her past. Natsu was very greatful for this, so he could try to figure out who stole her away. "What did you do before that?"

"I don't know. Takeo found in a mess outside of a big town. He tried to find out anything about me, but with no luck. Takeo and his sister took care of me, and when they went to the next town, I followed them. I didn't know where to go, and I was lost, so I followed them. They are traveling mages, so we moved from town to town."

Natsu didn't know what to say. He was pretty sure he didn't like Takeo, but if what he said was true, Natsu thought he might have to be nice to him if he ever met the man face to face.

Lucy continued after a few moments of silence, "I feel bad about staying in the town though. Takeo and Jessica were use to going wherever they want, but they decided to stay here because me. They started up a guild with a few towns folk, and now they go out to help out people who need help. I'm sure they are happy, but I feel like a leash that is keeping them from doing what they love."

After listening to what Lucy said, Natsu felt that she had a new Nakama here, "I'm sure they are happy with such a nice person by their side. " Natsu decided he needed to change the subject, and asked, "Have you ever been to Magnolia?"

"I go there every month for parts! I love that city."

"Really? That's where I live." Natsu said. He had to think about what so say. It was hard to respond to her, like he's never met her. Especially when Natsu normally speaks before he even uses his brain.

"I guess I might have to drop by and say a quick hello to you next time I'm in town."

A man in a pink apron and Lolita dress stopped by the table before Natsu could respond. "Your pizza is done. Here is your personal cheese pizza, Lucia" he said with his French accent as he placed the pizza in front of Lucy on the table, "And a two extra large pizza's with everything on it for your friend."

"Thank you Gaston." Lucy said.

"No, Thank you for coming over. You even brought me a new customer! It has been awhile since I've seen you, I was starting to get worried." Gaston said with concern in his eyes.

"I've been okay. Just busy getting ready for the wedding."

"I still think a sweet girl like you, could do much better than a mage. With your manners, looks and personality, you could be married to a big business man."

"No, I don't want to be married to someone who worries more about their business then me. I'm a simple girl, and just want to be happy."

"Well if he has your heart, I won't object to you finally tying the knot," and with that Gaston went back to waiting tables around the restaurant. Natsu focused on Gaston leaving, wondering if what he was wearing was any comfortable, but deciding against it. Gray had once bet Natsu that he couldn't wear hill for one hour, and Natsu still remember how they felt on his feet. Lucy on the other hand had a worried expression on her face after hearing what Gaston said, but quickly changed it back so she had a small smile on her face.

Natsu quickly inhaled his pizza, and Lucy watched in enjoyment. She thought it was nice to see someone with a big appetite. There was something refreshing about it. She did eat about half her pizza, but gave the rest to Natsu to consume. By the time they finished the pizza, Lucy was ready to finish visiting the rest of the sites.

"Are you ready to go?"

"We are going to have to do this another day, Luce." Natsu said without thinking about calling her Lucia.

"That's a cute nickname."

"You think so, I guess I'll have to call you it them. I have to get going, but I will be back in town soon. You can show me the rest of the town then."

"Okay. Well I had a good time, so come visit anytime."

Natsu shoved his hands in his pants pocket, and pulled out a necklace that Lucy had admired the day before. "From one key enthusiast to another, this is a thank you gift for making yesterday and today fun."

"Oh no, I can't accept this. Its way to much."

"It wasn't that expensive. Plus I would rather have you have this necklace and take care of it, instead of someone who would trash it."

Lucy thought about it for a minute, but she couldn't think of any reason why she should say reject the present, so instead she said, "If you're sure, then thank you."

Natsu helped put in on her, but without her knowing about it, he used his fire magic to seal the clasp closed when he put it on her. The enchanted necklace worked perfectly. The person who placed the jewelry on another person, can sense wherever the other person is, as long as they are wearing that piece of jewelry.

The two said a quick goodbye, and Natsu headed back to the hotel to get his friend, and head back to their guild.

**That is the end of the story for today. Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far! I want to hear your opinions on it, and if you like it or not so please review!**

**I will try to publish a new chapter every week on Monday. If I don't, I do apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not receive any profit from this story, and ****all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I was late posting this chapter. We stayed an extra day camping. It was worth it though. My sister was scared of a toad on the road. It jumped at her, and she ran away screaming. I caught up on some of my reading also. **

**Because I am so late, this chapter is going to be extra long. Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter Four

It didn't take as long to get to the guild, because Happy flew half the way to the Fairy Tail guild. The two decided to walk the rest of the way, when Happy's magic level was running on low. On the walk home they saw some flying fish, but neither of them wanted to take a bite.

The moon was up by the time they reached the guild. Only a few members of Fairy Tail were still awake and they were all sitting at one table. Cana had her barrel of liquor with her and when she saw Natsu, she dropped it on the floor by her feet, and walked over to the fire mage. She gazed at Natsu for a moment, but couldn't figure out what had changed about him. "Hey Natsu. Long time no see."

"Yeah, is the old man here?" Natsu questioned right away.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his office. I think he said he had a few more papers to fill out. Something about a cruise ship being sunk by Team Ezra."

"Only a cruise ship? They've calmed down." Natsu walked pasted Cana, leaving her questioning what was different. He talked more to her in this conversation than he had in the last year. Happy stayed and talked with the group of mages, as Natsu made it up the stair case, and walked to the last door on the top floor. The door was an old door that the Master had moved from the old guild, to the new guild. It had a few scorch marks on the bottom and dings and dents throughout it all, but it was still a very good door. Makarov couldn't seem to let it be trashed, when they rebuild the guild, so he personally installed it to his new office.

The door creaked opened, and the short master started to walk from behind it. He seemed groggy, but not surprised to see the pink haired man that had been behind the other side of the door. In fact the Master had been waiting for him, using paper work as an excuse to stay in the office. Makarov was able to complete most of them though. As long as no other big event occurred like this, he should have an easy week or two.

Makarov walked back into his office, turned around and said, "Natsu, come in a close the door."

Without a word, Natsu did as told. When the door was completely closed, Natsu sat down on the opposite side of a desk covered in piles of paper, than Master Makarov. Natsu was ready to burst, and tell the master everything that had happened in the last few days, but was beat to the punch.

"Maugris came by earlier, telling me what Happy had told him. It seems you have found Lucy at last. I've called team Ezra back. I think they would like to hear what has happened, but I'm going to let you tell them the good news. What happened that night she disappeared?" Natsu could barely see the master over the paperwork on his desk, until the Master had moved some of the paper on the desk into a box on the floor with FINISHED across the sides of it.

"I don't know. She doesn't remember anything."

"Any small detail she can remember would help us figure out what happened."

"I mean she doesn't remember anything. She is going by Lucia now, and she had no clue of who I was. A gypsy told me her memories have been locked away." Natsu explained everything else that had happened, and the Master listened quietly with only a few Okays, and uh huhs said.

"I see. We will have to see if Grendeeny can help out. Can we take Lucy to her?"

"I doubt she would follow willingly. Can't we take Grendeeny to her?"

"Grendeeny won't leave her home. You should know that already."

"I guess we are going to have to take Lucy to Grendeeny. I don't know how we are going to do that though."

"I do," Makarov said as he walked around the desk and whispered into Natsu's ear. When the master was done giving instructions to Natsu, the fire mage faced him and nodded agreeingly.

Natsu didn't realize how tired he was until he got up from the chair in the office. The room did spin a bit, but he was awake enough to make it to his apartment. He left the guild and Happy followed in tow. The two walked down the main street, and listened to the water of the river run. They stopped at a brick apartment building which was now owned by Natsu. There were only two apartments in the building; one belonged to him and Happy, and the other to Lucy.

Shortly after Lucy disappeared, the owner decided to sell it. Lucy had been gone for a few months and the manager had moved in with family, so Natsu decided to buy the building. There were too many memories to the top apartment, and he wasn't willing to let them go.

The two went in through the door, and walked into the bottom apartment. Happy went to his bed and fell asleep, and Natsu went to his bed but he stayed awake. He couldn't seem to fall asleep. The quite air filled the room, and it started to drive Natsu crazy. Sleep was avoiding Natsu at all cost. Time passed slowly, and it was around 1 AM when he finally gave up on sleeping. To not wake up the sleeping blue ball of fur, Natsu made his way up to Lucy's room.

The room was a little dusty, but everything was in its place. The bed was made, the bathroom door was open and it was empty. Natsu stopped in the middle of the room and was welcomed by the faint smell of Lucy. Behind the scent of dust, lingered her natural smells and her perfumes she would wear everyday.

Natsu grabbed the feather duster that was in one of the cabinets, and started to clean the room. He did this every other month or so to make sure moths and bugs didn't infest the room, and because he felt a connection with Lucy when he was in the room. After everything was dusted, and the floor was swept, Natsu took a quick break and sat down on the bed. The next thing he knew, he was waking up to the sun shining and the birds chirping.

The day was new, and Natsu had found some lost energy. He couldn't remember the last time he was this excited. It took a few minutes, but Natsu packed a few bags and was on his way back to Onibus. Happy was following with a grin on his face. Both were excited to see there long lost friend.

Unfortunately for Natsu, they were going back to Onibus by a magic vehicle. Master Makarov had decided to drive them there. He wanted to see if it was indeed Lucy that Natsu found in the near by town. The metal contraption was that Natsu thought of as a death looked small to him. It was smaller than the one Ezra would drive from time to time and closer to the ground. There were only four seats, with a small space in the back for luggage.

The trip there seemed too long for Natsu. Motion sickness hit him hard when the vehicle started and he laid in the backset drooling and trying not to up chuck during the whole trip. The three made it there safely, and not once did Natsu puke, mainly because he was afraid if he did the master would kill him, and very quickly if you catch my drift.

They dropped their luggage off at the hotel, and made there way off to the clock shop to visit Lucy. The shop was small, and you could hear tick tocks from the outside of the building if you listened carefully. The shop was filled with all different types of clocks, cuckoo clocks, grandfather clocks, oil lamp clocks, carriage clocks and even a few different sun dials that where placed near the window.

Lucy had a pair of glasses on her face that had magnifying lenses attached to the right side. Her focus was fully on the inside of a pocket watch in her left had and Natsu stood by the door watching her with a hidden smile on his face. Since he had found Lucy, his mouth had remembered how to curve up at the ends causing his cheeks to become tired from usage of the forgotten muscles.

Happy didn't wait for Lucy to finish what she was doing, and he jump and yelled boo to give her a startle. Lucy gave a small squeak and jumped back a few feet. After a minute of breathing to calm herself down from the scare, Lucy introduced herself shyly to Happy and Master Makarov, and smiled when she saw Natsu at the front of the store.

"Hey Lucia. My guild Master has a question for you. This is Master Makarov, and this is my best friend Happy." He said gesturing to the Master a few feet from the counter and then to the blue cat that had just scared her.

The Master gazed at her for a moment or two before saying, "I have an old steam clock that needs fixing. I want to give it to one of my nakama for her birthday, but the watch repairman at our store doesn't know how to fix it. Natsu mentioned you when we met up, and I had to come here to ask you if you could repair it. I will pay for your travel fee and for you to fix it. It'll only take a few days at most since we live only a few hours away."

"I do know how to fix them, but I don't know if I can go or not. I would have to ask my fiancé first. If it's alright with him, I can help you. If you wouldn't mind watching the shop, it should only take a minute for me to go check."

"We don't mind. Go ahead, and we will take care of everything here." The master said. Lucy didn't remember, but in her times adventuring with the Fairy Tail guild, whenever someone said don't worry, it was the perfect time to worry.

She got up from her chair, and grabbed crutches that was lying on the floor behind the counter, and started to hobble out the door. A black cast had engulfed her left foot. Natsu stood in shock of seeing his nakama hurt and he needed to know what happened. "What happened to you," Natsu demanded.

"I tripped down the stairs. Don't worry about it, I'm a bit clumsy."

"Do you need help?" Natsu offered with a worried face.

"No! No I don't need any assistance. It'll be a few minutes. Just wait here."

"We will wait here patiently, so take your time," Master Makarov said, making sure he grabbed onto Natsu's wrist before he would follow Lucy anyways.

"I'll see you in a bit," Lucy said as she walked out the door.

The Master didn't let go of Natsu, until Lucy was down the street a bit. Natsu was about to follow her anyways when the Master said, "I don't think she fell down the stairs."

Lucy was clumsy, but she wasn't known to hurt herself from tripping or falling. Natsu thought about it for a moment, and even though Lucy was very clumsy, Natsu couldn't think of one time that she hurt herself from it. "What do you mean?"

"I believe someone did this to her. I think she is being abused."

"Who would do such a thing! When I get my hands on them for hurting her, I'm going to."

"Stop it Natsu. It's only a theory right now. Well have to watch her to make sure she is alright and if we find someone hurting her, I will take of them personally."

Natsu got a shiver over the thought of what the master would do to anyone who would hurt their nakama. When the master is extremely infuriated with someone, he can have a very inventive way with dealing with them. The last person who angered the master was kept alive, but barely. The man was hung by his toes over a pile of garbage during the hottest days of summer and when there was too much blood rushing to his head, the master would hang him by his wrist for a bit then back to his toes.

**I'm ending it here for tonight. Please don't kill me.**

**That is the end of the story for today. Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far! I want to hear your opinions on it, and if you like it or not so please review!**

**I will try to publish a new chapter every week on Monday. If I don't, I do apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not receive any profit from this story, and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator. **


End file.
